Suki Suki Daisuki
by Agetada
Summary: Sasuke and Neji are both princes adopted to the head Hyuuga family. Naruto and Shikamaru are both servants to the said family. What will happen when they decide to sneak into the princes' birthday ball in disguises? AU,slash,NaruSasu,ShikaNeji,crossdress
1. Announcement

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Naruto, for it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. (I'm jealous.) Only the plot is mine, minus some ideas from Cinderella.

**Summary:** Sasuke and Neji are both princes adopted to the head Hyuuga family. Naruto and Shikamaru are both servants to the said family. What will happen when they decide to sneak into the princes' birthday ball in disguises? Slash, NaruSasu, ShikaNeji.

**A/N:** Ok, so here is the fic I've wanted to finish for months and still haven't... Anyways, the idea is basically the one from Cinderella, though with some differences. And 'cause I think the one and only real Cinderella is the one where she goes to the ball three times, so it will be in this fic. This is just a prologue, no way are all chapters of this fic gonna be this short.

So, more A/N at the end. Enjoy.

* * *

**Announcement **

"Excuse me, Neji-san, Sasuke-san."

Pearl eyes shoot up to look at the lady standing in the doorway. "What now, Tenten?"

The lady, apparently a servant some kind, bows shortly. "Hyuuga-sama would like to meet you in his room as soon as possible."

The owner of the pearl eyes - Neji-san, as he was being called by the servant – looks to his right on the bed. There sits a boy, quite beautiful in his own way, black eyes only half-showing under thick eyelashes.

"Tell uncle we will be there right away."

The servant bows again and closes the door behind her.

For a while the two boys sit in a comfortable silence. That is, until the black-eyed one turns his cold gaze towards Neji next to him. "What do you think uncle wants to talk to us about?"

Neji keeps his gaze locked to the painting on the wall. "Sasuke, you surely do know you cannot be the rightful ruler of your kingdom until you are married."

It was no question. Sasuke stands lightly up, his pale feet making only the slightest of sounds while touching the soft carpet. He then steps forward, a step, another, until stopping. His hand on the knob of the door, long fingers wrapping themselves around it, he stops and turns around to face the pearl-eyed boy still on the bed.

"Neji."

A slight rustle as the covers move. Silently Neji follows Sasuke to the door, through it, both of them thinking about the future they were to have.

* * *

"Shikamaru!"

Short silence. Then, again…

"Shikamaru!"

A silent grunt. Apparently the boy – it was a boy's voice, no doubt about that – shouting for someone called 'Shikamaru' heard the grunt, for steps could be heard changing their way and going towards where the noise was made.

"Damn you, Shikamaru, why didn't you say anything!" In comes a blonde boy, his blue eyes shining with happiness. "I was looking all over for you, and here you are, SLEEPING, while I had to do your work too and cover up for you and…"

"How troublesome", mumbles the 'Shikamaru' to the table. Though looking like a brown pineapple been left to the table it is kind of obvious that this 'Shikamaru' is not a fruit but a man. "What do you want, Naruto?"

"Oh yeah, y'know what I found? A way to get free ramen!" The blonde starts to jump around the large kitchen, hitting his fists in the air and shouting: "Ramen, ramen, ramen..!" so on and on, until Shikamaru stops him with a command.

"Shut up."

The jumping stops, but the noise doesn't. "Blee-eh, Shikamaru, you're no fun." Naruto crosses his arms and turns around, pouting, showing the backside of his britghtly orange outfit to his lazy friend. Then he turns again, big grin on his face as if he had just remembered something. "Oh yeah, almost forgot. Look what I found!" From a bright orange pocket of his trousers Naruto digs up a wrinkled paper and gives it to Shikamaru.

"An announcement about prince Neji and Sasuke's birthday ball?" reads Shikamaru and looks questionly at Naruto. "Where did you get this?"

Naruto grins widely. "There were many on the walls, I just took one."

As Shikamaru continues to read, his eyes widen slightly. _'…blahblah… feast… blah… males need an invite… all ladies welcome…'_ Shikamaru lifts his head and with slightly irritated look stares at Naruto.

"Eheh… Wanna come with me?" Naruto laughs and rubs the back of his head.

"Males need an invitecard, remember", grunts Shikamaru, his head on the table as if sleeping. But his brains are working just fine. _'He can't be serious. No, he can't be thinking about that…'_

"But all ladies welcome even without."

'_Damn it, he was.'_

* * *

**A/N:** The name Suki Suki Daisuki (like like love) is a name from one of Youko Kamio's manga, which I haven't read myself. I think it fits this story perfectly, for three times Naruto and Shikamaru will go to the ball and each time the relationship between them and the princes' deepens. So there, the story behind the name.

Feel free to comment on my typos and such. There may be some, for my only beta was my computer...


	2. Henge

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ain't mine, nope…

**A/N:** First real chapter. Pretty short, yeah, and stupid, now that I think of it. -.- But necessary for the second chapter.

* * *

**First chapter - Henge**

"You done already, Naruto?"

Hearing a familiar voice asking him a question Naruto turns quickly around. And there, before him with some papers on his hold and a smile on his face stands no one else than Iruka, Naruto's former teacher.

"Eh, yeah…" Naruto looks around trying to find a way to get out without any questioning. "And you promised me rest of the day off!"

Iruka knits his brows lightly. "I didn't claim otherwise. I just simply asked are you done."

Naruto grins, looking more than ready to get away. Maybe he said the last part just a bit too aggressively. "Um, I… yeah. Can I go now?" He looks pleadingly at his former teacher's deep brown eyes. "Pleease?"

Iruka starts walking away from Naruto, still a smile on his lips. "Just don't get yourself into any trouble."

"I won't!" Naruto's wide grin can be heard as he rushes off to the opposite direction as Iruka.

_'I just hope he isn't planning anything stupid.'_ Iruka sighs. _'I have too much to worry about already, with the princes' ball tonight…'_

* * *

Seeing the blonde rush in through the door Shikamaru yawns and gets slowly up. "What took so long?" he asks irritably. Sitting on the hard floor waiting really made him sore, and he is not at all happy about it.

"Bumped into Iruka on the way…"

Shikamaru raises his head to look straight at Naruto's blue eyes. "Did you tell him anything?"

Naruto shakes his head. "Of course not. But I kinda overreacted so we should be careful around him now."

_'Knew it.'_ Looking around the closet, which is really big for a closet but small for people to be in there, Shikamaru dares himself to speak again. "How much time till the ball starts?"

"One and half hours." Naruto sighs, leaning himself against the cold, bare stonewall. "Shikamaru..?"

"Yeah?"

"Why am I so nervous? I mean, it's not like I'm going there to get one of princes, so I shouldn't be like all those girls out there…" Naruto's voice trails off.

"Well, since there is the rule that only ladies are free to go, it may be a big trouble if we get caught."

A silence fills the closet for a while. Then Naruto laughs shortly.

"Should we henge?"

Shikamaru does not bother to answer.

Naruto grins. His mood is now totally changed from just a moment before. He steps to the middle of the floor and starts performing the hand signs. "Henge!"

And so there stands a beautiful, buxom woman with her long golden hair on two pigtails. And thank god she has some underwear on, for Shikamaru can clearly remember what happened the very first time he saw that jutsu.

"Come on, Shikamaru, your turn." Naruto laughs. "Come on!"

"Ok, ok…" Shikamaru raises his hand and he, too, starts performing the hand seals. Much more carefully than Naruto, for he is not as familiar with this jutsu as his blonde friend. "Henge!"

A puff of smoke appears, and then slowly starts disappearing. Under it reveals a woman's figure, slightly shorter than Naruto's henge.

As the smoke wholly clears Naruto grins. "Wow, Shikamaru, you're good." Naruto then steps back, taking a long look at his friend. "Didn't know you had a taste in women's underwear…"

"I've been working at the laundry, remember?" Shikamaru answers, turning to look at himself in the mirror that leans against one of the closet's walls. He decides he has changed enough, watching his henge's slightly curly hair fall to his shoulders and down on his back.

"So, what we gonna do now? Clothes?" Naruto's face appears in the mirror.

"Guess so." Shikamaru tries not to touch himself. "Any ideas?"

"I'll do something simple, y'know. Can't stand those frills some have." Naruto touches Shikamaru's curls. "You gotta have your hair on a bun. It'll look good with the dress I picked for you.

Shikamaru's eyes widen lazily. He stares at the grinning Naruto through the mirror. "You picked a dress for me?"

"Yeah." Naruto rubs his head and laughs. Probably to the look on Shikamaru's face. "Oh come on, it ain't that bad. I was just helping Sakura-chan carry her shoppings one day and she went to some shop full of dresses. There I saw it and thought it was like made for you."

"Well, saves me from thinking up one…" Shikamaru turns to fully face Naruto.

"Henge!"

The smoke clears and there stands Naruto, this time with a dress on. The dress is light green, black from neck to bosom, then white sleeves with decorated ends. Shikamaru has to agree that the dress is quite nice, though it does not look good on Naruto. It kind of a suffocates him.

"Memorized it?"

Shikamaru nods, and Naruto henges again. "Then I'll show you mine."

_'He seems to be pretty excited about this whole ball thing…'_

Now Naruto has an orange dress with a neckline showing quite much. _'This one suits Naruto much better than the one he picked for me'_, thinks Shikamaru as Naruto swings his female hips in front of the mirror. His henge's long, slender legs flash through the cut on the dress' hem.

"Oi, Shikamaru! Your turn." Naruto claps his hands together. "Can't wait to get my ramen…"

_'He sure IS excited about this.'_ Shikamaru smiles. _'Saves me from most thinking.'_

"Hurry, or else all ramen will be eaten."

"How troublesome…" _'On a bun, you said?'_

* * *

**A/N:** Finally this one's over. Had a hard time writing this over and over again till I were somewhat satisfied. And still it goes kinda fast, I think. Yeah.

Anygays, hope you enjoyed, and please review.


	3. Gaze

**Disclaimer:** Story's mine, Naruto sadly ain't. (This is depressing me, being reminded how Naruto ain't mine...)

**A/N:** Finally the exact meeting o' them, yeah. This is kinda different from the two previous chaps for this consists of little pieces o' text. ('Cause was too tired to think up the whole thing -.-)

Thanks for all the reviews, they really made me glad. Also thank my 'beta', Akatsuki Wallpaper, who helps me with my stupid mistakes. Yeah.

* * *

**Second chapter – Gazes **

"I don't like this."

Neji turns to look at his younger brother. Sasuke is looking off to distance. His face cannot be read. "I don't like this at all."

Sasuke turns to Neji. "How can uncle think we can find a wife to ourselves from all that mass." Sasuke nods at the swelling group of people on the dance floor before them.

Some squeal so loudly that everyone can hear them easily. Sasuke turns his back to them.

"It is our fate." Neji touches Sasuke's shoulder slightly. "Do you want your revenge or not?"

The shoulders stiff. "Fine."

And so the two of them step to the dance floor, soon surrounded by many ladies who want to try their luck with the princes.

"Sasuke-kun, would y-you… dance with me?"

Sasuke turns to look at the one asking him for a dance. It is a girl, probably the same age as him, with nervous green eyes. He opens his mouth to refuse from the annoying pink invite, then accidentally meets Neji's eyes.

"Why not."

The girl smiles. Sasuke offers her his hand, and so they step to the dance floor.

* * *

Finally getting rid of Sasuke Neji turns his attention to the crowd of ladies before him. Although many of them are looking at Sasuke, nice amount of eyes are settled on Neji. And why not? Neji is good looking, and he knows it.

Suddenly Neji stiffens. He can feel a strange, powerful chakra near. The chakra is well hidden, but Neji has been trained to this. He turns and shifts his piercing gaze to the spiral stairs leading to the dance floor, immediately noticing the person containing such chakra. But what he sees makes him wonder a bit, for the one having this overflowing power is just some random blonde girl grinning and laughing like an idiot while coming down the stairs.

Neji knits his brows and turns his eyes to the other girl next to the orange one who has the inhumane chakra. The other one looks like she does not want to be there at all, looking irritably off to distance. Neji does not turn his gaze away from her.

* * *

Sasuke, too, has turned his cold gaze towards the orange one coming down the stairs. But unlike Neji, he keeps on staring and does not turn to look at the green lady besides the grinning blonde.

"Sasuke-kun?"

The annoying pink haired girl looks at Sasuke, touching his hand.

Sasuke turns halfway to her. Trying to keep himself calm he bows shortly. "Excuse me."

Leaving the stunned girl standing on the dance floor Sasuke rushes to the orange girl who by now had reached the feast table. He has to know how she can contain such chakra. He has to get such power himself, no matter what.

* * *

Neji looks around him. There, near the feast table he spots the lady who had come with the orange one, leaning against a pillar, an expression that is a mixture between boredom and irritation on her face. Slowly Neji gets closer to her, on the way refusing from some dance invites and getting rid of some ladies acting too friendly. But when he gets closer to the lady, he finds himself just standing there, trying to tear his gaze away from her slender form.

Neji does not know why he acts this way. The lady is not special in any way. Her hair is black, on a bun with few curls free on the sides of her face. Her eyes are black, the irises pretty little under the not so long eyelashes. Her dress is casual, pitch black, white and light green. Even her stance does not catch attention, though it is a little strange to lean onto a pillar in a ball.

Neji blinks. The lady is looking at him, brows knitting slightly together, almost invisible smile on her darkly painted lips.

'_Well, I liked inconspicuous girls better anyway…'_ Neji decides as he feels blush creeping across his face.

* * *

'_This is wonderful. Chouji really did exceed himself.'_

Naruto sits on a chair, bowl of ramen on his hold, eating somewhat peacefully. He would prefer to eat as quickly and much as possible, but he is loyal to what Shikamaru taught him of acting like a real lady.

" – doesn't even know any manners - "

" – such a _passé_ – "

Naruto slurps his ramen more noisily, trying to ignore the despising comments and stares coming from the other guests.

'_I don't care. As long as I have my ramen everything is alright…'_

"Is that really a proper way for a lady to eat?"

Naruto turns his head a little and glares at the person from the corners of his eyes.

"Teme." Then, remembering who he is supposed to be, adds an insinuating comment to his otherwise rude answer. "Is that really a proper way to talk to a lady?"

The look on the younger prince's face is priceless. Naruto can only laugh.

The prince frowns. "Usuratonkachi."

"Teme! Let me eat in peace."

* * *

"May I have this dance?"

Shikamaru locks gazes with prince Neji. Then lets his eyes trail off to stare at the ceiling far away.

"Too troublesome."

Neji takes Shikamaru's hand to his hold and so he lets Neji lead him to the dance floor. Disagreeing would be too troublesome.

The slow rhythm of the music playing gets to Shikamaru's feet. Soon he moves like he has been dancing all his life, gracefully around the floor on prince Neji's hold.

"Who are you?"

Shikamaru shifts his eyes to the prince at the question.

"You look like a noble to me, but I have never seen you before."

Neji's hair brushes Shikamaru's cheek. He waits patiently for an answer.

"It's polite to state your name before asking one's own."

On their both sides are dancing pairs, but once they dance out of the way Shikamaru can see people gazing at him with jealous looks.

"So you do not know who I am."

"Didn't say so."

Shikamaru feels the heat coming from Neji's body. The hand on his hips is hot. Then he looks at a clock on the hall's wall.

"I gotta go." He steps away from the prince and turns to go. But a hand holding his stops him.

"Already?" Pearl eyes look straight at Shikamaru.

"This is troublesome." Shikamaru sighs and walks away from him. He heads towards Naruto through the suddenly open crowd, smiling when hearing shouts coming from the blonde and the younger prince's direction.

"Don't be so selfish!"

"I am not, it is just that you are such a moron."

"Oi." Shikamaru taps Naruto's shoulder lightly, making him turn. "We gotta go."

Naruto blinks. He looks at the empty ramen bowl in his hands, shrugging. "Well, ate everything already…" He stands up, following Shikamaru to the spiral stairs. "See ya, teme!"

"…usuratonkachi…"

Naruto grins and waves, then rushes off to the stairs to catch up to Shikamaru.

* * *

**A/N:** I've now started thinking 'bout why in the seven hells there woulda be ramen in sucha ball. Let's just pretend that Hyuuga-sama likes ramen and wanted it to be on the menu.

This chapter was not nice to write. Not at all, no. Had problems trying to make it sound natural. And about when Shikamaru and Naruto have henged, I'll be referring to them as 'he' when it's their pov, when other's it'll be 'she'.

Please review, and if you may, tell me is 'gay-born' a word. Think it won't be found in any dictionary... Yeah. See you in the next chapter.


	4. Cigarette

**A/N:** Finally, yeah. Got a cramp to my hand 'cause was writing this so hard…

This chapter seems like a filler, but who cares. Actually I was planning this to be much different, but somehow it turned like this. Mostly because the newest chapter of Naruto is out…

* * *

**Third chapter – Cigarette**

The room is silent. The three persons in that room do not talk, instead they have decided to just glare at each other.

Neji tries to keep himself calm. He fights against the urge to storm out of the room. He will not break under the eyes of a head family member.

"So, Neji, Sasuke. How was the ball?"

To be exact, that was not a question. It was a strict command to make the two boys – by law his sons, by heart he does not know – open their mouths to tell at least something.

The room remains silent. Hyuuga-sama tries to pierce Neji with his eyes that seem to be able to read minds.

Sasuke holds his head up high. Then he speaks. "In fact, I quite enjoyed it, uncle.

Hyuuga-sama's stare shifts from Neji to Sasuke. "I am glad to hear that."

Neji joins the conversation. "I must agree with Sasuke." He stands slowly up, speaking. "That is why I ask you, uncle, to be as kind as to hold another ball. For I think I may have found the one I will give my heart."

A movement resembeling a smile can be seen on Hyuuga-sama's lips. "So it will be, then."

"Please excuse us."

With those words Neji and Sasuke bow shortly and leave the room eagerly.

"So you like her?"

Sasuke turns to Neji, glaring.

"It must be fate, then."

Sasuke is getting sick of Neji. Always just that fate, like nothing could be gained by one's own success.

He fastens his steps, just to get away from Neji. He turns around a corner, accidentally hearing a part of a conversation. He stops dead.

" – called Akatsuki."

There stands Tenten, eyes wide open and holding her hand on her mouth. Before her is a young man, a lower class servant judged by his clother. When the man turns his head slightly Sasuke can see him blinking his unusual bright eyes rapidily. Not because of his cigarette's smoke, he is sure about that.

Neji stops next to Sasuke just as Tenten touches the servant's shoulder.

"I'll tell her right away. Are you..?"

"I gotta meet Naruto. Just tell Ino, okay?"

Sasuke's eyes widen just a bit. What has his bodyguard anything to do with Akatsuki? He is just about to call Tenten to question her about the message – not caring at all if it is personal – when she turns and rushes off to the opposite direction.

The young man stands there for a while, not giving off any signs of noticing how he is being watched by the two princes. He turns to go, to the direction of Sasuke and Neji, bowing his head shortly while passing them.

* * *

Naruto scratches his leg with his toes. His hands are full of a tray so he cannot use them. Therefore he uses his other foot's toes, which unfortunately makes him lose his balance just as he is ready to ask would Hinata-sama like more tea.

Hinata stares wide eyed at Naruto leaning halfway on the table, holding the tray with his three fingertips. Faint strings of chakra can be seen leading from his fingertips to the tray.

"More tea, Hinata-san?"

Hinata blushes and nods. "S-sure, Naruto-kun."

The blonde sets himself straight and pours green tea into Hinata's cup.

"Tea, Neji-san, Sasuke-san?"

Neji shakes his head. Sasuke holds out his cup, sending a sideways glance at the servant. He reminds him too much of that powerful lady he met some days ago, whose name he did not quite catch, by the way. Those two of them must be siblings, thinks Sasuke as he sips his tea. They are too similar, both having eyes, hair and personality too bright, and those marks on their face, must be something running in the family. But their powers are nothing equal, this boy being the dead last of his class and his supposed sister having power too much to handle.

"Say, dobe, do you have a sister?"

The servant stops his chatting with Hinata-sama to stare at Sasuke. He nods warily. "Yeah…" Then something seems to click in his mind. "What did you just call me?"

"Dobe."

"Well fuck you, teme."

So they sit in the sun's warming light, chatting about just everything. Well, mainly just Hinata and Neji talk, every now and then Sasuke grunting to Neji's mentionings of fate and Naruto muttering 'teme' a little too loudly.

Suddenly Neji turns his head lightly, as if trying to listen to something. He holds his hands close together, then quirks one eyebrow and makes the necessary hand seals to activate his kekkei genkai. "Byakugan!"

Veins appear to Neji's otherwise smooth skin. He smirks.

"What is it, Neji-kun?" Hinata asks lowering her teacup onto the table.

"Looks like they are back."

"Who?"

"Ino, the chef and that smoking servant." Veins around Neji's eyes disappear. "They are at the backdoor – "

Loud crash interrupts him. The tray Naruto was holding just a moment before lies upside down on the ground, the tea can shattered around, soaking on its contents.

Hinata moves her dress' hem quickly away from the dark liquid on the ground. "Where did Na... Naruto-kun go?"

"Probably to meet his friend." Neji stands up and holds his hand for his cousin. "Shall we, Hinata-sama?"

The two Hyuugas are soon gone. Sasuke sits still on his chair, sipping calmly his tea when his senses alert him of an upcoming presence. Fast he realizes it is just his other bodyguard.

"Yo." A man with his face mostly covered walks up to Sasuke, holding his hand up in a greeting.

"Kakashi."

"As talkative as ever, Sasuke-kun." The older man stops next to the prince, hands in his pockets. He looks relaxed.

Sasuke drinks the last of his tea. "Don't you have anything better to do?" he then asks after a moment of silent whistling by the man called Kakashi.

"In fact: yes. But I don't think Iruka would be very… _delighted_ to see me right now." Kakashi grins under his mask. "What about some training?"

The prince smirks. "Sure."

* * *

"Shikamaru! Chôji! Ino!"

Shikamaru lifts his stare to the one shouting his and his comrade's names.

Blur of orange and blonde tackles him. Naruto, who else.

"Shikamaru! You're back!" Naruto hugs his friend tightly, until notices his hardening breath. He quickly releases his grip. "Sorry, man. Are you hurt?"

Shikamaru shakes his head. "Not as much as Chôji."

Naruto turns to the one being mentioned and gasps as he sees Chôji leaning slightly against Ino, right arm limp on his side. His clothes are ripped, some covered in dried blood and his other leg seems to be hurt for there is a splint holding it.

Naruto jumps to them, fortunately stopping just before hitting already wounded Chôji. "Chôji, Chôji! You look like shit, man. You should go see Sakura-chan."

"Where do you think we are going if not to big forehead!" Ino snaps at Naruto, glaring.

Naruto steps back at the sudden outburst. "Oh yeah…. Need any help? I could lend few Kage Bunshin."

Ino stares at Naruto until Chôji decides to speak. "If you just could. I think I can't make it to Sakura-san without help, and Ino and Shikamaru have wounds their own."

"No problem. Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"

Naruto's five clones put Chôji to the stretchers he came up with, so Chôji would not have to walk, and get ready to leave to Sakura. Ino gets closer to the blonde boy.

"Hey, Naruto…"

"Yeah?" Both Naruto and Shikamaru turn to Ino.

"How is Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto's expression changes slightly. "That teme's doing just fine."

"Don't call Sasuke-kun that!"

A smack and then only Naruto and Shikamaru remain at the backdoor. Naruto holds his cheek.

"Oi, what did she do that for? I just told her precious 'Sasuke-kun' is fine."

Shikamaru stares off to distance and lights a cigarette. He starts walking down the hallway, soon having Naruto besides him.

"Say, Shikamaru, are you coming to the next ball?"

"Too troublesome."

"You gotta come!" Naruto starts suddenly shaking Shikamaru, making the ashes of his cigarette drop to his clothes. "I won't go there alone!"

"Alright, alright. Just stop the shaking already!"

Naruto stops, grinning.

_'How did I fall into this again… Dammit.'_

* * *

**A/N:**Ahem, tributes (a.k.a. copying). Cough cough… The part where Naruto calls Sasuke teme is straight from Ai no Kyou's 'Head Over Heels', 1st chapter. It just fit so well I had to put it in here. And the idea how Ino and Kakashi are Sasuke's bodyguards is from Milon3's 'Vengeful'. (My ways of showing how much of a fan I am… )

Yeah, this chap may have much typos in it, for I'm kinda in a hurry... Thanks for reading this far. Reviews would be nice, yeah.


	5. Love

**A/N:** Thank Akatsuki Wallpaper again of fighting against my horrible typos so youthfully! Youthful aplodes to AW! **Youth!** Youthful aplodes and bows to the reviewers also, we shan't forget them!

Notice that the name of this chapter is a very intelligent verbal play. If you don't get it, don't worry. I didn't get it myself for the first time, either.

Ok, enough with the babbling and onto the story.

* * *

**Fourth chapter – Love**

Neji paces around the room. His hair is free off its usual tie, now waving after him.

"Stop that."

Neji glances at Sasuke, swishing his long hair in protest just as he passes Sasuke.

"We should get going", Sasuke grunts, dodging Neji's hair.

"Eager to meet her, aren't you." Neji smirks at Sasuke, stopping in front of a mirror to set his bandanna better. Hearing no answer he continues his monologue. "You should not deny it, Sasuke-kun. It is obvious that you like her."

"I will admit my feelings towards her the day you admit you like the lady you danced with." Sasuke turns to the curtain separating the two princes from the dance hall. He smirks, not worried about the remark he just made, for he thinks he hit the right spot.

"Very well."

Sasuke turns his head to Neji.

Neji's pearl eyes stare at Sasuke's black ones through the mirror. "I like that green lady, whose name I unfortunately do not know, and with whom I danced at the ball."

Sasuke cannot keep his eyes from widening a bit. He swears under his breath.

"Do not break you promise, Sasuke-kun." Neji's tone is almost mocking as he moves from the mirror to the curtain. The noises from the guests can be clearly heard behind it.

"…I like her."

Neji smiles. Mentally only, for he knows how _touchy_ Sasuke can get if one smiles to him. He moves the curtain and nods Sasuke to follow.

* * *

"Naruto…"

Naruto's eyes widen as he hears his real name. He spins around to see who had figured him out.

The tattooed kanji 'ai' – love – gives the person away immediately.

"Gaara!" Naruto gasps at the glaring red head before him. "What are you doing here?" He glances around, his henge's long hair almost sliding off its loose tie.

Gaara glares at Naruto still, though his look has softened a little from before. "Why are you a woman?"

Naruto grabs Gaara's shoulders and pulls him closer. "Shh! Not so loud." Naruto takes Gaara's hand, leading them to the hall's somewhat private corner, which really is not a corner but an empty spot besides the wall.

"Why are you a woman?" Gaara repeats his earlier question.

The blonde grins and laughs nervously. "Oh yeah… It's just that I wanted to get ramen and since I woulda needed an invite I henged."

Gaara blinks. "Ramen?" He keeps on staring.

"Yeah, ramen, ramen, what else." Naruto glances around to make sure no one is eavesdropping on them. "But what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be… I dunno, home?"

Gaara shrugs. "Business." He turns to glare at the few who had somehow gotten closer, scaring them away. "I had to come here to maintain our good relations with the Hyuuga Kingdom."

Naruto blinks. "Why…" He holds his hand up. "Wait a minute, wait a minute. So you mean that you really", at this Naruto pokes Gaara's chest with his right index finger, "are the heir to the Sabaku Kingdom?"

Gaara nods slowly.

Naruto stares. "... You really are Sabaku Gaara?" Then he grins his usual foxy grin. "Aw, man, I thought you were just joking back then…"

"Why would I lie to you?"

Naruto's grin fades away as quickly as it had appeared. "Gaara…" He moves his hand away from Gaara's chest where it had been lying all the time.

* * *

Sasuke grunts silently. _'What the hell are they talking about..?'_ His eyes are set on the blonde girl he had met at the last ball. This time she is not at the feast table, instead she is talking with the prince of the Sabaku Kingdom, Gaara.

Sasuke grunts again.

"You should go to her."

Neji stands next to Sasuke, looking at the blonde's direction. The black haired lady from before is with him.

Gaara takes the blonde's hand to his hold. Sasuke cannot hear what he says.

"I'm sure Naruko would be glad to see you."

Sasuke turns his emotionless look towards the black haired lady. "Naruko? Is that her name?"

"Yeah… That's her name."

* * *

"Yeah… that's her name."

Something on her tone when she said that sentence makes Neji turn to her. But her expression has not changed at all, so Neji assumes it is just his imagination.

Sasuke looks at them for a while before walking away.

Neji looks after him until taking his companion's hand. "Shall we?"

"Troublesome."

"It won't be." Neji smiles, pulling her closer to him, letting his hand rest on her hips.

* * *

"What were you two talking about?"

She turns. Her eyes are a bit frightened, Sasuke notices.

Then she is again her own self, sticking out her tongue to the prince. "None of your business, teme."

* * *

Shikamaru tries not to shiver as prince Neji snuggles closer to him. Then he decides it is just a horrible waste of energy and closes his eyes, letting the music guide him.

"You still haven't stated your name", whispers the prince to Shikamaru's ear.

"So haven't you."

The music dies slowly down. Shikamaru opens his eyes and pulls his head away from Neji's shoulder.

Prince Neji is smirking.

Shikamaru feels the hand slipping from his hold. Prince Neji back up a few steps. And bows.

"I am delighted to announce", his voice had gotten stronger than it would be neededl while talking to one person, "that fate has brought us together", Neji takes Shikamaru's hand, that still was floating in the midair to his hold, "and that I love you."

* * *

So maybe that was not the smartest thing to do, suspects Neji as the lady just keeps on staring at him. But nevertheless, was it smart or not, it was the right thing to do.

Neji steps closer to the lady.

She avoids his eyes. Neji feels her hands' stiffness.

"I gotta go."

Neji frowns. Again?

She lands her final glance on Neji before turning and rushing off. The guests stare openly at her.

Neji does not notice this. He is glaring at the clock, as if trying to break it under his gaze. _'It is midnight soon…'_

Did she leave at midnight the last time?

* * *

Sasuke sees Naruko's green friend getting closer to them. She seems to be in a hurry, for she is walking quickly, almost running, instead of her normal slow crawling.

"Naruko. Hey, Naruko."

Sasuke gazes at Naruko from the corners of his eyes. She lifts her head to look at her friend, slurping the last of her ramen.

"Hey, Shi – umh, eh… Sakura!"

Sasuke knits his brows and shoots a quick glare towards Naruko. She has turned to her friend, fingering her long hair nervously.

"Damn you… ...loudmouthed brat."

The green lady – so-called Sakura – seems to be angry with Naruko, from what Sasuke can hear from the few whispered words he catches. She sets an irritated glare to Sasuke before grabbing her green dress' hem and running away. Almost at an inhumane speed, he notices offhand.

Naruko stands up to follow her friend, almost pushing her chair over in the progress.

"Wait."

She turns and raises one eyebrow, waiting for the prince to speak.

Sasuke feels the heat on his face rising under her bright blue gaze. He turns his head slightly away, avoiding any eye contact.

"See you, usuratonkachi."

Naruko grins. "See ya, teme." Then she is off, running away at the same enormous speed as her friend. All Sasuke can see is just her colours; tan skin, bright orange of her dress and golden yellow hair, then she is gone.

Neji's presence gets closer to Sasuke. "You just cannot treat a lady properly, can you."

The black eyed prince ignores Neji. Sabaku Gaara seems to be smirking almost invisibly before walking at his threatening pace to the stairs Naruko disappeared.

Sasuke feels like ripping that damned 'love' off his forehead.

* * *

**A/N:** Damn am tired… Been writing this non-stop for an hour, so all the youth from the A/N up there is gone. But nevertheless, this chapter was nice to write, especially while listening to Hari Mata Hari's 'Lejla'. It may have influenced me...

I think I'll try to get this stroy done for New Year, but lets see what happens. If I'll continue this chapter/week pace, it may succeed.

Thanks for reading this far my (stupid) babbling. I'll leave you now (to review) and go sleep.

Ole iloinen, kerroin mitä musaa kuuntelin. Ja hitto Sasu on niin pehmo tässä että hävettää… Ja meinaan kokoajan korjata ton yhen kohan niin et siin lukis 'Nicht so laut, bitte.' Kuin suoraan saksankirjasta! XD Joo on hauskaa, oon crossover-humalassa.


	6. Sakura

**A/N:** Fifth, finally. Surprisingly hard to write, though I had the whole plot planned. This is the chapter I've been waiting to write for the whole story. Yeah. And don't care 'bout the first piece o' text. It's pretty... strange. Random piece I just had to put in, yeah.

This chapter happens all in one day. Didn't make it contain more days, for the rest is for the readers to figure out.

Thankies for the reviews (filled me with **youth!**) and AW for being my beta.

* * *

**Fifth chapter – Sakura**

Sasuke dreams of killing Itachi. How he would tear his every limb slowly off his torso. Then he would burn his hair, of course while he still would be conscious –

"WAKE UP, YOU YOUTHFUL ONE!"

Sasuke jumps up on his bed, his eyes blood red and spinning. Quickly he performs the all too familiar hand seals and shoots his attack to the interrupter before thinking or even waking up. "Katon: Hôsenka no Jutsu!"

"WAAH! NO, THAT IS NOT YOUTHFUL AT ALL! AAH! HELP ME! PUT OUT THE FIRE! MY EYEBROWS! GAI-SENSEI!"

* * *

"I heard you almost burned a servant this morning." Neji hides his grin from his adopted brother by turning to the window.

Sasuke answers with a grunt and munching sounds. Neji hopes Sasuke can eat his tomato without splashing any of that damned juice anywhere.

"Say, Neji", Sasuke opens his mouth after a short silence, "why are you always following me around?"

"Because if I were to be close to Hinata-sama it would be more and more harder to resist the urge to injure her seriously."

"That does not explain why you are hanging with me instead of being alone."

"Surely it is because our fate is to not be alone and two of a kind should be together as much as possible."

_'He gets crazier day by day.'_

"And because one this beautiful should not be seen with anyone too ugly."

_'Or maybe just narcissistic.'_ Sasuke eats the last of his tomato, licking his fingers clean while hoping Neji does not have Byakugan turned on. He would not stand such embarrassment, to be seen licking himself.

Moments pass in silence. Neji stares out of the window. Sasuke sits on his bed, savouring the rich taste of the tomato he just ate.

"So you say you heard her say 'Shi' then stopping as if realizing her mistake and saying 'Sakura' instead." Neji turns his head to Sasuke, his eyes glinting mischievously.

Sasuke hopes it is just the sunlight shining in his eyes. "Yes. And after that the so-called Sakura seemed to be angry at her."

Neji glances at Sasuke. "Then her real name must start with 'shi'. But why would she bother to hide it?"

Sasuke manages to stay cool under Neji's piercing gaze. "Maybe she was not allowed to come to the ball, and therefore did not tell anyone her name in order to avoid being found out."

"That may be it." Neji pushes himself off from the window. "Tenten could be of use right now. Come, she shall help us."

"Us? This is all your problem, so do not interfere me with it."

"Oh no, Sasuke-kun, this is our problem. Or do you want that desperately let all those ladies that adore you _so_ to know of your obsession towards tomatoes and licking?"

Sasuke grunts and stands up under Neji's arrogant gaze.

_'Damn that bastard and his Byakugan.'_

* * *

"Hey, hey, Sakura-chan!"

The pinkhaired girl slows down to wait for Naruto to catch her up. "Nice to meet you, Naruto. Haven't seen you in days. Where have you been?"

Naruto grins as he matches his pace with Sakura's. "Been busy here, with the balls and all."

"Me too. I've been working on Hinata-sama's dresses." Sakura smiles and brushes her bangs behind her ear. "She was so beautiful at the last ball that probably all the male guests wanted to dance with her."

"Yeah…" Now that Naruto thinks about it he can remember seeing lady Hinata the last time. And, he has to admit, she was quite beautiful.

Sakura turns to right, facing stairs. She starts climbing. "You coming to meet the princes too, Naruto?"

"Eh? No, no."

"Well then, see you again." Sakura waves, but before she can even put her hand down Naruto calls out for her.

"What for you gonna meet them? Gonna design their clothes?" The blonde snickers, imagining that bastard Sasuke in clothes chosen and designed by Sakura. And judged by her obsession with Sasuke it would be something revealing…

"I really don't know why they wanna meet me. Tenten just came to me and told they were searching for someone called Sakura. Maybe Sasuke-kun finally realized I'm the only one for him…"

"Uh-oh." Naruto steps back.

"What was that just now?" Sakura turns once again, dangerous glint in her eyes. "Naruto?"

"I said, uh… good luck!" As Sakura looks at Naruto doubtfully, he just waves and runs for his dear life before Sakura decides she did hear what he said.

* * *

"Hey, lazy bum!"

Shikamaru sighs and turns from where he had been sorting the laundry, looking irritated but in reality sort of glad of this sudden interrupt. Towards him is rushing Naruto, kage bunshin to be exact as he soon realizes from its chakra.

The kage bunshin stops right before Shikamaru. "We're in trouble."

"They figured us out?"

"Not yet, but boss said he met Sakura and she was gonna meet the princes."

"Damn." Shikamaru sits down, legs crossed, and reaches for a cigarette and lighter from his vest's pocket. "Did he find out anything?"

"No, just that they were searching for a girl called Sakura."

The blonde kicks a nonexistent rock on the laundry room's warm, slightly damp floor. "Do you think she saw you two on the ball?"

"I hope not." Shikamaru lifts his hand with the pack of cigarettes on his hold. "Tell him to stick with the 'Naruko's his sister' –story and come meet me as soon as possible." He then throws the pack to the blonde, causing it to disappear in a poof of smoke.

* * *

The pink haired girl – Sakura is her name, as Neji learned just a while ago – bows shortly and leaves, landing her final glance on Sasuke. Soon the door closes after her, and rapid speaking can be heard behind it. Neji shuts his ears from it. It is none of his business if Ino wanted to have a word with the servant, even a violent one.

"So she did not know anything." Neji swishes his hair behind him. "What should we do now?"

"Ask if anyone here knows a girl like her." Sasuke cannot help it: that sentence just plopped out of his mouth though he made a mental promise to not help Neji with his search. Who knows into how arrogant Neji would turn if he found her before he did Naruko... But then again, the two girls seem to always hang together, so finding one means finding another.

"Ino! Tenten!" Neji had rushed to the door, now crashing it open.

* * *

"So you did meet someone. That's great! I already wondered when you'd start showing interest in boys."

"Well, exactly – "

"Ino! Tenten!"

"Yes, Neji-san!" Both of them spin around on their heels to stand stiffly before Neji, who looks somewhat maniac, hanging on the doorframe with a hopeful look on his usually stoic face. "Do you know any girl whose name starts with 'shi'?"

Tenten looks at Ino with confused look.

"Black haired, black eyed, keeps on saying 'troublesome'..?"

Ino's eyes widen slightly. She starts shaking her head furiously. "No, no. We don't know any girl like the one you described, Neji-san."

Hoping for prince Neji to return to his normal emotionless self – _and_ to his room – Ino tires to sneak out of the situation. But because the day had been wonderful until this far, it was bound for him to ask _that_ question to ruin it all.

"A boy, then?"

Ino tries to not look at prince Neji in the eyes. She sees Sasuke on the doorframe right besides the long haired prince. She closes her mouth tightly, trying to not answer the question and to not ask Sasuke out. Not while on duty, maybe some other time…

"In fact, we do."

Prince Neji straightens himself. "Tell me everything you know about him."

Tenten turns to Ino. She smiles knowingly, causing Ino to panic slightly. Very slightly.

"His name is Nara Shikamaru, a year younger than you are, Neji-san. He works down at the laundry. His head resembles a pineapple and he started smoking just recently. He likes peaches."

Prince Neji stares at Tenten. "You may go." He retreats to his room with Sasuke and slams the door shut, leaving shocked Ino and leniently smirking Tenten standing there.

* * *

**A/N:** OMG! Neji called Hinata ugly! I don't really understand what he babbled about there, I just put word after word and voilà! This chapter was born.

Tribute again. The fact that Shikamaru likes peaches is from Eveilae's 'Lazy and Scary'. And the fact that Sasuke likes tomatoes is from... many fics and many pics. I had to make him eat tomatoes, they're just soo damn delicious!

Soo, babble ends for now. Glad Yule for everybody (or Christmas or Holidays or Hanukkah or whatever you call it. Reviews will be turned into presents (oh how cruel I am) just to make me more happy (yes, cruel and selfish...). Yeah. Have fun. : )


	7. Pearls

**A/N:** Ok, maybe I can't finish this fic this year.

This chapter is full of OOCness. So, beware of Sasuke-on-sugar-high. Yeah.

Tack så mycket av hjälpa, AW. And thanks for the reviewers, you keep me alive. (((And imagine my shock when I checked my stats and noticed just how many times this has been favorited!)))

* * *

**Sixth chapter - Pearls**

Thirteen to eleven. Neji glares at the clock.

"Do you think they will come this time at all?"

"I did not know you were that eager to meet her, Sasuke-kun."

The princes glare at each other. Neji has a smirk playing on his lips.

"I am more than eager to find out if we were right with our guess."

"Well then I suggest you look there." Neji points down from where he stands on the balcony. Sasuke follows his finger, adjusting his eyes to see the miniature people down on the dance hall.

Despite the room being quite full and Sasuke seeing only the heads and shoulders of people he immediately spots the ones Neji means. For who could miss a bright blonde head – though not as loud as usually – next to a brown pineapple. Sasuke finds those two servants amusing, the other with a hairstyle like that and the other - well, he just is.

Sasuke can only smirk as he sees the blonde moving on the crowd of heads. Spotting one pink head amongst them his smirk fades away. Damn that… that Lili. Or Roze. Or was it Petunia? Some flower, anyways. Sasuke decides to damn all flowers to hell, just in case. Or maybe not. Only the pink ones, they are evil, but blue ones would suit the blonde boy. Or girl, whichever he is. Or are they two completely different persons. Maybe not completely –

"Sasuke! Wake up!"

Sasuke grunts as he shifts his gaze to Neji.

The pearl eyes stare at him with that evil glint in them. "Dreaming again? I swear, _Sasuke-kun_, if I ever find you dreaming again today I will assume you are on sugar-high and announce to the whole world how you love your tea with lots of honey – "

"Shut your face, Neji." Sasuke turns to Neji, holding his right index finger in front of the Hyuuga. "I try _once_ honey, and I _once_ happen to be lost in thought, but do _not_ go around telling people – "

"They are here."

Once again Sasuke turns on his heels to look at the mass of people under him. Without any hesitation he lets his gaze land on the spiral stairs that are the connection between the dance hall and outside. And there they are, the two mysterious ladies who had captured the princes' hearts without noticing it themselves.

"It looks like our guess was wrong."

"Unless two of them are kage bunshins."

"Yes, yes…" Sasuke can hear Neji's maniac grin. "Do you have a slingshot?"

"Yes, in fact I do have a slingshot with me right now. Would you like a little, handy one, or do you prefer one that demolishes everything in its way." Sasuke's voice drips with sarcasm.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, always so keen to help me."

"Shut up."

* * *

"How did I fall into this… _Again._"

Naruto turns to his friend from the cup of ramen he was stuffing to his face. "You insisted yourself that we should go and try to convince Sasuke-teme that we are _not_ Shikamaru and Naruto."

Shikamaru rubs his temples. "That's besides the point."

"You're just lazy. Go sleep if it's too hard for you." Naruto grins his foxy grin as he continues eating all the ramen on the feast table.

"Keep the act on, _Naruko_. They're here." Shikamaru lifts his head up to look at Naruto before turning towards the two men getting closer.

"Evening, Neji-kun." Shikamaru smiles, carefully adding some wickedness into his expression not to look too girly in front of the prince.

"Evening ladies." Neji bows shortly, letting his hair fall off from his shoulders.

Sasuke stands by his side, half brooding, half smirking.

"Well nice to see you too, teme." Naruto sticks out his tongue to the black eyed prince, thankfully only after he has gulped down the ramen he had in his mouth.

"I thought you would never come." Sasuke gazes at Naruto. "Usuratonkachi."

"Teme!"

As Naruto continues to yell at Sasuke, - causing more and more people to come look at them - Shikamaru feels a hand on his own.

"Care to dance with me?"

Shikamaru gazes at the white eyes before him for a while. Without any change of emotion on his face he holds out his other hand, letting Neji lead him onto the dance floor.

* * *

Gaara glares at the kage bunshin in front of him.

The blonde gulps nervously. "Eh… Nice to see you, Gaara. How is Shukaku?"

Gaara pins the blonde to the wall, painfully enough for it to not to try anything, but not too harsh to cause it's disappearing. "Don't play with me. What is Naruto up to?"

The kage bunshin turns its eyes from Gaara. "…said he had to convince Sasuke-teme he and Naruko are two different persons."

A growl escapes Gaara's lips.

"Ag – " The kage bunshin touches Gaara's arm. "Careful. I don't wanna disappear."

Glaring, Gaara lets slowly go of it. He turns to look at the direction of the real Naruto, his frown being replaced with an emotionless mask.

"You shouldn't go interrupt them." The kage bunshin gets slowly up from the floor where it had fallen after Gaara's quite brutal way of asking questions. "I don't think boss would like you blowing up his cover."

Gaara looks at it once again, before turning his back to it and walking away.

The kage bunshin is left standing there, holding the empty tray in its hand. It blinks few times, then turns to go and get some refreshments to serve for the guests.

* * *

"Say… Do you have a brother?"

Shikamaru quirks one eyebrow. "Aren't women enough for you?"

Prince Neji smirks, caressing Shikamaru with his other hand. "I am just curious, is all. For me and my… _brother_ had troubles while trying to find you."

Shikamaru lowers his head so the other man could not see his expression. "I hope it wasn't too troublesome." He smirks as he feels Neji flinch slightly at the word 'troublesome'.

"Not at all. Only that when we could not find you, only two male servants who remind you and your friend, the ridiculous idea of you two being men in reality crossed our minds."

"I take it you've heard of our brothers." Shikamaru smiles and lifts his head once he has regained his calmness.

"So you do have one?"

Once again the dance floor is full of space, all of the other guests having stepped aside to adore the beautiful pair dancing.

"Yes. Shikamaru's his name."

* * *

"Na-ru-to…"

"Uh-oh."

The kage bunshin turns slowly to smile nervously at the girl in front of it.

Sakura glares back at it. "Is that your kage bunshin there with Sasuke-kun?"

It rubs the back of its head. "Umh, no..?"

"Don't lie to me. You showed me your henge many times yourself, and that – that - " Sakura's voice is shaking with anger. "That _woman_ looks just like your henge form!"

The kage bunshin gulps nervously. Why did all people come yelling at him today? First that Gaara tried to choke him, then –

* * *

"Don't lie to me. You showed me your henge many times yourself, and that… that…" Sakura tries to keep her voice calm. She fails. "That _woman_ looks just like your henge form."

Naruto looks at her, shifting his gaze from here to there.

Sakura cannot take it anymore.

So she ignores her pride, forgets that she is in a ball and forgets that she should be impressing prince Sasuke right now. She forgets all of it and hits Naruto. Right to the face.

Imagine her shock when the Naruto she just hit disappears with a 'poof' and smoke.

* * *

Naruto flinches. He turns around on his chair, ignoring the odd way prince Sasuke is looking at him.

"Something wrong?"

Naruto cannot really see what is happening there where people are gathering, but he knows. After all, when a kage bunshin is destroyed all the information it had reaches the one who created it.

"Usuratonkachi."

Hearing the familiar nickname Naruto turns to look at prince Sasuke. "What?"

"I asked you if something was wrong."

Naruto gazes at the prince for a while, surprised of the question. The emotionless bastard asking Naruto if something was wrong? Well, he did not ask Naruto, but Naru_ko_. "Eveything's ok." Naruto smiles lightly, standing up. "I gotta go. Sorry I can't stay longer."

"I understand."

Naruto freezes at the spot. "You do?"

"Oh yes." The raven haired boy smirks. "The clock has reached midnight."

As if having heard what the prince said, the bells on the castle's tower start booming, telling everyone what time it is.

Naruto's eyes widen even more than just before. "Shit!"

* * *

Shikamaru opens his eyes from the trance he had been. He, too, can hear the bells booming as if predicting his doom.

'_Oh shit shit shit..!'_

Shikamaru pushes the prince off from him and tries to run, but feels a strong grip holding his wrist.

"Don't you go anywhere." Neji has a maniac smile on his face. The grip on Shikamaru's wrist hardens.

Shikamaru feels the change. He gives the jutsu all of his available chakra, making it so that he does not change suddenly but slowly. But this is not enough. Shikamaru has to get away. He can already feel his hair and eyelashes getting shorter.

"Fuck off, Hyuuga." With that, Shikamaru kicks prince Neji straight to the stomach and runs away.

* * *

The lady kicks Neji to the stomach. The kick is not as powerful as what Neji has been used to, but since it came as a surprise it hurts much more than it should have.

Neji falls to the floor clutching his stomach. But quickly he catches his breath and stands up. He feels still a little weak, so he decides to wake the Uchiha from his dream-like state.

"Sasuke!"

* * *

Naruto turns to glare at the prince holding his arms back painfully.

"Teme. Let me go. Now."

Sasuke smirks. "No."

"Teme…" Naruto growls.

"If you have nothing to hide, then you do not mind spending some time here with me."

Naruto grits his teeth and tries to free his arm. With only a bit of his powers, to test the prince.

Suddenly he feels the hands letting him go. Delighted of this Naruto does not waste time. Faster than any eye could see he turns to kick the prince with all of his powers, just to make sure he would never wake up and _grope_ him anymore.

* * *

Shikamaru barely dodges Naruto's kick. Prince Sasuke, unfortunately, does not, so he is sent flying to the crowd gathered around the fight.

"We gotta run!"

Naruto nods to Shikamaru, and soon they are on their way to the stairs leading outside. Nothing appears to be on their way until Naruto hears something falling down just as he jumps down to the ground. He turns to look what exactly had fallen, still keeping on running.

"Hey, Shikamaru, your pearls!"

"Forget it, they're gonna vanish anyway!" Not looking back, Shikamaru runs, trying to keep his cover up until they would be nowhere in the princes' sight.

* * *

Sasuke stands up from the floor where he had fallen due to the blonde's kick and follows Neji to the stairs. He turns to Neji once he steps to the cold air outside.

"Did you see them?"

"No." Neji has few white pearls in his hold. "But I can recognize the chakra easily." Suddenly the pearls disappear from Neji's hand.

Sasuke quirks an eyebrow. "So we were right, after all."

"Yes, I think we were."

* * *

**A/N:** Phew. Finally.

Tribute again. Kinda. Always when I read the sentence 'Did you see them?' Velvet Goldmine comes to my mind, for there Curt says 'Did you see him?'. Let's call it a tribute.

Yeah, I gotta go now, I'm in a hurry. Again. If you enjoyed, I'm glad. Reviews would be nice, as always. Have a nice day.


	8. Will

**A/N:** The very last chapter o' this fic. I really don't have much to say. Please just read.

* * *

**Seventh chapter – Will **

"WHAT!"

Iruka flinches and covers his ears in order to block the shriek echoing in the room.

Naruto stands before his former teacher, gaping at him, not believing what he just heard. "Sorry, Iruka-sensei, I don't think I heard you quite well." Naruto squeezes his eyes tight shut as if it would help him escape from reality.

"You heard just right what I said. The princes sent a word that they want the 'orange, loud blonde called Naruto' along with the 'pineapple head Shikamaru' to serve the ladies tomorrow." A worried look crosses Iruka's face as Naruto seems to be in panic. "Look, Naruto", he lands his hand on Naruto's shoulder to calm him down, "I don't know why they want you two to serve there, but please; don't do anything stupid." Iruka looks right into Naruto's bright blue eyes. "And _no_ kage bunshin. I heard what happened at the ball."

Naruto smiles at Iruka, a little bit nervously. "Don't worry, Iruka-sensei. I promise I'll behave tonight."

Moving his hand from the blonde's shoulder Iruka smiles, relieved. "Could you please tell Shikamaru about this? I don't think I have any free time to search for him."

"Sure! Leave it to me." Naruto grins, waving before turning and rushing off to find his friend.

For a good moment Iruka stands there staring after Naruto who had disappeared from his view a long time ago, until he finally blinks and turns to go his own way.

* * *

Neji looks down at the mass of ladies beneath him. Sasuke stands behind him, hidden by shadows. He does not bother to come and look at the people down there. Why would he? The ladies just annoy him to no end.

"Byakugan!"

Besides, Sasuke turns to glance at Neji, he does not have Byakûgan, and so the task of finding the two servants' chakra is Neji's job.

"There they are."

"And..?"

Neji smirks. Not that Sasuke can see it, but his ears can confirm his suspicions. "Bingo."

* * *

Shikamaru blinks and turns to look up from his position. He searches for a while with his eyes until spotting what he wanted to see.

On a balcony, far above the mass of women stands Neji, leaning casually against the railing. He does not seem like he is looking at anything in particular, but Shikamaru is quite sure that he has his Byakûgan on. Suddenly Shikamaru feels the urge to cover himself better.

Muttering, he turns to move on along the mass, but he cannot take a step before getting interrupted.

"Shikamaru!" Waving her hand for Shikamaru to notice Ino rushes towards him through the crowd. "What are you doing here?" she asks as soon as she has caught Shikamaru.

'_Troublesome…'_ "I'm just serving the guests." He lifts the tray on his hands. "Champagne?"

Ino gazes at the tray suspiciously before taking one glass. "Did you hear what happened at the last ball?"

"I was there", Shikamaru states out bluntly.

"So, I thought that since you and Naruto are such _good friends_", Ino takes a sip of her drink, "well, for a while I thought you had something to do with it, but then I thought about it again and realized you're just too lazy to do _anything_ that horrible." Ino giggles, a hand on her mouth. "Oh well, I have to go now, so that Sakura-chan won't try to seduce Sasuke-kun on her own. See ya!"

And so Ino is gone. Shikamaru is left stunned there on his own, staring, after his friend's very random and out-of-place burst.

"Troublesome", is finally all Shikamaru can mutter as he continues on serving champagne to the guests who are already pretty high, giggling to each other of what exactly they would do if one of the princes would pick them.

Shikamaru steps quickly away from the group of perverted ladies before he blushes. Not that he has any real danger of blushing, - he is too lazy to do that – but you never know.

* * *

Trying not to hear the yells like 'Sasuke-kun, oh, Sasuke-kun, look here!' Sasuke walks briskly through the crow, Neji right behind him. Or Sasuke _hopes_ Neji is following him, but considering how the girls turn from crying 'Sasuke-kun!' to 'Neji-kun!' he assumes Neji just cannot walk for long without stopping to flash a smile or touch a hand. He is, after all, too narcissistic to just ignore his fans.

But for Sasuke's great surprise he soon hears fast steps behind him.

"Damn fangirls…" Neji mutters to Sasuke, careful so the topic of his complaining would not hear him. "Thank goodness he is not clingy like those girls."

"He?" Sasuke lands a sideways glance at Neji. "Just what exactly are you planning on doing with him?"

"Oh, how _you_ would like to know, _Sasuke-kun_." Neji smiles widely, causing Sasuke to expect for the worst to happen.

* * *

"He?"

Hearing the familiar voice over all the cries of 'Love me, Sasuke-kun!' Naruto turns, trying to see the bastard. Instead of Sasuke he sees prince Neji passing him just few metres from where he is standing. He catches a glimpse of the remark prince Neji is saying with a maniac grin on his face. " – would like to know, _Sasuke-kun_."

Naruto knits his brows and looks around him to find Shikamaru. But despite how easy it should have been – for Shikamaru is taller than most of these ladies, even without his ponytail – he cannot see his friend anywhere.

Starting slowly his walk to follow the princes through the hall towards the strange room behind the heavy curtain Naruto once again looks around him, now in order to check out if there are any other males than he, Shikamaru, the princes and that bodyguard-a.k.a.-Iruka-stalker. Naruto finally realizes the cruel fact that the room is full of women. Only women.

'_Shit.'_ Naruto quickens his pace, now only few metres from the doorframe covered halfway with a curtain. 'They've caught Shikamaru and now they're gonna torture him. I gotta save him!'

With that Naruto steps into the room.

* * *

Shikamaru opens his eyes after a great yawn just in time to see a familiar mob of golden hair far ahead of him. _'Looks like he's trying to find someone…'_

He frowns as a group of ladies walk in front of him, blocking his view of Naruto and decides it would be of best to follow Naruto. Just so he would not do anything so-totally-stupid.

And so he does follow Naruto. Until Naruto decides to disappear behind the very-well-known heavy curtain, making Shikamaru stop dead. He did not just step willingly into the same room as the princes…

'_We're doomed'_, is the only thought that crosses Shikamaru's mind at the moment as he steps through the doorframe.

* * *

As the loudmouthed blonde stumbles into the room Neji notices a change in Sasuke. Nothing drastic, nothing that one would notice if they had not lived with Sasuke for quite many years. But Neji notices.

Sasuke blushes.

"Teme! What is this? Where is Shikamaru?"

Sasuke crosses his arms and turns to look away. Probably because he does not want to show his pink face to anyone.

"Troublesome…"

Naruto turns on his heels to stare at the one behind him. There is Shikamaru, holding gracefully the tray now mostly full of empty champagne glasses.

"What? Shikamaru?" Naruto stares at the boy who has now started to move, getting closer to a table on the room, putting the tray onto it, away from his hands. "I thought you were gonna get rap – eh, uh, tortured by those two."

The three of them stare at Naruto, clearly aware of the word he was beginning to say.

"Do you realize how big of an insult that is?" Sasuke finally grunts out, eyeing him interestedly. "I demand a apology right away."

Naruto crosses his arms indifferently. "And whatcha gonna do if I don't ask _your highness_ for forgiveness? Punish me? 'Cause I ain't saying sorry."

Sasuke smirks, the maniac glint that seemed to have infected both the princes in his eyes. "Well, I guess I could… _punish_ you", Naruto gulps, not liking the eerie sound of the word 'punish', "by ordering you to marry me."

Naruto stares at the prince. "Hey, that ain't punishment. It's more like a prize with all the ramen…" Realizing he had spoken out loud Naruto blushes, resembling a tomato very much.

"So it is settled."

"No, no, I didn't mean that! I meant it's… it's the worst punishment ever! Yeah, to be tied to live with you!" Seeing the smile still on Sasuke's face Naruto gets very frustrated. "Argh! Shut up, teme!"

* * *

"I thought you were gonna get rap – eh, uh, tortured by those two."

Shikamaru stares at Naruto along with the princes.

Finally prince Sasuke opens his mouth. "Do you realize how big of an insult that is? I demand a apology right away."

Naruto crosses his arms over his chest, having left his tray onto the floor. Just as he is about to say something, Shikamaru feels arms sneaking round him from behind. Surprised, he turns around and backs away from the hands until he feels a wall against his back.

"You smell of tobacco", mumbles Neji, getting closer to Shikamaru.

"Probably 'cause I smoke", Shikamaru answers stupidly. He tries to tear his gaze away from Neji's half-lidded white eyes. It is very hard; they remind him of all the clouds he loves to watch when he has the time.

Neji pins Shikamaru's right hand to the wall, smiling softly. Shikamaru knows what he is going to say. At least he hopes he does.

"Will you…" Neji moves his index finger to touch Shikamaru's chin, "…marry me?"

Silence has filled the room. Shikamaru does not know what to do. Yes, he had expected this, but now that it has really happened…

"…yeah."

"Argh! Shut up, teme!"

Waking from his dream-like state by Naruto's yell Neji opens his eyes wide, then grins. "Good." He captures Shikamaru's lips in a kiss.

"Oh no!"

* * *

"Oh no!" Naruto shakes Sasuke fiercely. "Look what you have done! They've turned gay! Even Shikamaru! Because of you!"

Shikamaru and Neji stare at Naruto, still in some kind of a hug from the previous kiss they had to cut out too soon because of Naruto's sudden yelling.

"Shut up, dobe." Sasuke squeezes Naruto's shoulder, making him calm down. "Don't you think it is just _nice_", he leans closer to the blonde, "to have a double-gay-wedding..?"

Neji giggles slightly to the two. _'They are just too cute…'_

Naruto blushes yet again. "Double-gay-wedding?"

"Oh yes." Sasuke turns to glance at Neji, cuddling his dear tomato-red Naruto. "Unless you two have something against it..?"

"I do not, but what do you say, my dear Shika-kun?"

Shikamaru crosses his arms and leans against the wall. "If I don't have to wear a dress, then it's ok."

"Want me to wear one?"

And that is when Shikamaru, the all-too-well-known lazy bum blushes for the very first time in his life. And he blushes hard.

**The end**

* * *

**A/N:**

Yeah. I coulda written more, but I just think that's the best ending this far. Though it sounds a little strange, but hey, so does this whole fic. And damn I had fun with this. It's so full of pervy comments… Or maybe it's just me.

Well then, I guess I'll see you in my other fics. (Or yours! Yeah.) Bye till then!


End file.
